powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffdora's Box/Transcript
(Opening scene: Cut to the Professor's house) Professor Utonium: (from o.s) Girls! (Then we see the Professor's room that has a lot of stuff and the girls rush to the Professor) Blossom: What is it, Professor? Professor Utonium: Well, the house has been cluttered lately, so, I thought we could do a little spring cleaning. (Bubbles flies to him) Bubbles: Spring cleaning? But, Professor, it's fall. Professor Utonium: I know, Bubbles. I'm flipping the script! (Rim shot is heard) Buttercup: (dofuelly) Hi-larious. Professor Utonium: I've already put all the things we need to organize in this pile. You just need to decide what to do with it. (Bubbles is seen hiding in a box) Bubbles: Ooh! I know! We can put the stuff we wanna keep in this box. (She draws with a pink marker and spins the box and it says "Keep" in the front with a bee and flowers. Buttercup chimes in holding the box that says "Toss") Buttercup: And the stuff we wanna toss in this one! (She throws the box on the ground. Blossom flies in) Blossom: Two options? That's so bilateral! Allow me to take charge. Professor Utonium: No, Blossom. I want the three of you to work together on this one. (He walks to the door) Now, I'm going to go run some errands. Oh! And don't worry about this pile. (We see more stuff on the floor) There's some potentially dangerous stuff in there from the lab. (A green mouse appears) I'll go through it on my own. (The mouse dissapears) Bye, girls. (Closes the door) Blossom: All right, girls. Let's get... Buttercup: (from o.s) Whoo! (She is seen in the pile) Check these out! (She gets out two DVD players) Old "Space Towtruck" movies form the 70's! Let's get this fine fast so we can watch'em! (We see Bubbles wearing a unicorn shirt that says "Wazaaaap" and she wears one ponytail on the left side) Bubbles: As long as I wear this shirt and the scrunchie. (Buttercup is seen wearing a hat backwards and holds up a radio) Buttercup: Let's get this party started! (She turns on the radio and dance music is heard) When I say "Keep", you say "Toss"! (Bubbles puts in the toys inside keep and toss boxes) Keep! Bubbles: Toss! Buttercup: Keep! Bubbles: Toss! (Blossom flies to her) Blossom: No! No keep! No toss! Can't you see? 2 piles aren't enough. Bubbles, Buttercup: They're not? Blossom: Not unless you want to give something away by accident. (Octi is seen on the floor) Bubbles: (Gasps in shock and gets Octi) She's right! (She hugs Octi) Blossom: We need a system that categorizes items from most to least important. (She gets a remote and pushes the button as the film projector shines on the screen. Then we see words that say "19-Point Plan") Behold! My 19-Point Plan! (We see the recycle items) Bubbles: (from o.s) Did you just make that? (She makes a shadow of a bunny) Buttercup: Whoa, dude. Professor told us to work together! Blossom: And we are working together, by my plan! Trust me. It'll be done in a jiffy. (Cut to the box that says "Regular coasters") Regular coasters, check. (We see Blossom and her list checking all the boxes) Irregular coasters, check. Bubbles: (from o.s) Red car missing wheels on accident. (She is seen with a red car with no wheels and is about to put in a box) Hmm...(She goes to another box) Red car missing wheels on purpose...hmm...(She puts the car into the missing wheel box. Blossom then chimes in with her list growling at her. She puts the car into the purpose box, Blossom growls at her again. She puts the car into the missing wheel box again, Blossom angrily roars at her. She widens her eyes, we see two boxes and a car on top. The car goes to the boxes one by one until it crashes) I DON'T KNOW! I JUST DON'T KNOW!! (She kicks the boxes away and kneels down) Blossom: Bubbles, your break isn't for another fifteen minutes! (Buttercup comes in with a pillow and a blanket) Buttercup: Blossom, this stinks. Your crazy system makes no sense! Blossom: Yes, it does. You're just not doing it right. Buttercup: (She flies to her) Admit it, dude. Bubbles and my idea was way better. Blossom: No, you just don't get it. (She pushes Buttercup) I'll do it myself and you'll see. Buttercup: Cool. Blossom: Uh, cool? Buttercup: Cool! Less work for us. (She flies away, leaving Blossom) Don't come crawling back when you get in over your head. (Bubbles is seen rolling in the floor crying and she flies to her) Come on, Bubs. Let's go watch "Space Towtruck". (She pulls Bubbles upstairs) Bubbles: But, where does the red car go? Blossom: Hmph! I guess if you want something done right, you just have to do it yourself. Let's see what I have left...Aha! (She spots a strange treasure box in the pile. She flies to the pile and puts the microscope away) Professor said to leave this pile alone. (She puts the bottle away) Then again, if he sees how I well organize his stuff, he'll mepake my way the house rule. (She sees the box) Besides, he clearly left the flashlight on it. (She opens the box and ghostly evil spirits come out of the box, chattering and wailing) Huh? (The fish spirit goes to the refrigerator) Fish Spirit: Food! (Opens the refrigerator) Oh, man! Gruyard cheese, Hamburgers, yogurt and imitation crab meat! (He eats the food as Blossom flies to him) Blossom: What are you doing? (A spirit girl appears holding her phone) Spirit Girl: Ooh! (Giggles) Perfect selfie lightning! (She takes a picture of her selfie. Blossom hears a shatter sound) Blossom: What? (A green spirit has smashed the TV) Green Spirit: Yo, this mirror doesn't work at all. So I smashed it. (Blossom flies to him) Blossom: That's not a mirror! That's a TV! (Others mess with Blossom's piles. She gasps) My piles! My perfectly organized piles! (She flies to the two headed men) Hey, what's going on here? Spirit Head 2: We've been stuck in that box for 3,000 years. Spirit Head 1: And some mortal just let us out! Blossom: Wait! I let you out, but... Spirit Heads: You? Spirit Head 1: Guys! Guys, this is the girl who set us free. Spirit Head 2: So, we can take over the world tomorrow! (The spirits cheer) Blossom: Take over the world? Spirit Head 1: She is the evilest girl of all! (The spirits cheer again) Blossom: Me? Spirit Head 1: But before we take over the world, we are gonna party! (The music plays as the spirits dance) Spirits: Party! Party! (Blossom gasps in horror. On TV, we see an alien wearing a hammer hat) Alien: Help. I've crashed on this disco dance planet. (A Towtruck appears) Chorus: Space Towtruck! (We see Buttercup and Bubbles watching TV) Bubbles: Do you think we should check up on Blossom? Buttercup: Pssh! No. We'd be getting in the way of her "plan". (We see Blossom who is still inside) Blossom: MY PLAN ISN'T WORKING! Alright, Blossom. Don't panic. You deal with monsters everyday. OK, MONSTERS! (She starts flying) Party's over! (She flies past the green spirit and crashes at the boxes) Okay, Plan B. Ice breath. (She starts using her ice breath and blows it on the spirits) Afro Spirit: Whoo! Ice slide! (He and the blue spirit slide down) Blossom: Plan C, Eye beams! (She lasers her eyes but the laser goes to the table and the spirits start singing the campfire song) Ugh! What am I gonna do now? (Cut back to the TV) Alien: Ahh! What am I gonna do now? (The cats form a butterfly) Buttercup: What is even going on? Bubbles: Aww! Kitties! (Cut to Blossom who is still in there sitting on front of the box) Blossom: (Sighs) This is hopeless. (Two yellow beams appear in the chest) Fairy: Did someone call my name? (She flies out of the box) It is I, Hope, who vanquished evil and sends it back whence it came. It is I, Hope, who restores good and saves the day! It is I, Hope, who...(The beams go out) Whoa! What's that? (She plays with the paddle ball) Hey! This is fun! (Blossom flies to her) Blossom: Are you another monster? Hope: No. (She dances with roller skates) Blossom: Do you know how to get rid of these monsters? Hope: Uh...whoa, this is fun! Blossom: Well? Hope: (She stops dancing) Oh, yes! I know how to get rid of these spirits before they wreak havoc on the works for all eternity. Blossom: Eternity? Hope: (dreamily) Eternity...(She picks up a car) Oh, hey, is this car missing its wheels on accident or purpose? Whoa! (She sees the trampoline) Blossom: Ugh! So, anyway...(Hope gets out to the trampoline) Hey! You're supposed to help me! Hope: Trampoline! I'm jumping to the sky and stuff! (Blossom gets out her cellphone meaning it is 2:10) Blossom: "Got caught up, but on my way home now." On his way home?! What am I gonna do?! Spirit: You're gonna party! (The spirits put Blossom in their hands) Spirits: Evil! Evil! Evil! (On TV, Bubbles and Buttercup are still watching the movie) Bubbles: Wow. Everyone really loved to dance in the 70's. Blossom: (Comes in, groaning) Help. Buttercup: Well, look who came crawling back! (At the living room, the spirits are having a DJ dance party as the girls come in) Spirit: (from o.s) Whoo-hoo-hoo! Nice party, evil girl! Bubbles: "Evil girl"? Buttercup: So, what part of your 19-point plan does this fall under? Blossom: I know, I know. I'm sorry. I was wrong. Buttercup: Hold up. Say that again. Blossom: I was wrong. I've should've... Buttercup: (from o.s) Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. (She puts her cellphone to Blossom) Okay. Now, into the phone. Blossom: I was wrong. (Buttercup holds the phone) Ringtone: (Blossom's voice) I was wrong. Buttercup: New ringtone! Blossom: Alright, alright, alright. Guys, we have to get those monsters back in that box! And that girl is the only one who knows how. Buttercup: Blossom, we can help you out, but you need to trust us! Blossom: Okay, okay, okay. Whatever. Bubbles: On it! (She flies outside where Hope is in the trampoline. She talks to her and then bounce on the trampoline) Blossom: There is no way she'll get her to talk. (Bubbles flies back in) Bubbles: I'm back! 1, Hope likes animals much as I do. 2, she won't get off the trampoline. 3, she said all we have to do is send the monsters back, is get them to say "Ta leme". It means "See you later" in Greek. Buttercup: See? Bubs rocks. Blossom: Okay, let's do plan. Buttercup: You said you'd listen to us. Blossom: Yeah. But, plan... Buttercup: Listen to us. Blossom: (Sighs) Fine. Buttercup: Alright, Bubs. You know what to do. (She and Bubbles fly off leaving Blossom. Blossom then sighs. She goes up to the DJ station and now wears a red backwards hat, green overalls, and blue shirt while holding the microphone) Alright. Who wants to turn this party up?! (The spirits start cheering. Four squares of her has a serious face, a close-up to her, her mouth, and a close-up to her) Now, it's an honor to introduce to you...the one and only...MC EVIL GIRL! (Bubbles now wears a hat with a bubble sticker on the right side, pink shirt, blue overalls, and a ponytail on the left side as she dances with other spirits. She then gives Blossom the microphone) Bring in the hype. Blossom: How? Buttercup: Hey, Bubbles! When I say "Keep", you say "Toss"! Keep! (Bubbles flies up) Bubbles: Toss! Buttercup: Keep! Bubbles: Toss! Blossom: Right. When I say "Evil", you say girl "Girl"! Evil! Spirits: Girl! Blossom: Evil! Spirits: Girl! Blossom: When I say "Party", you say "Monster"! Party! Spirits: Monster! Blossom: Party! Spirits: Monster! (At the very next shot of Blossom, she is now wearing a pink bonnet and white party glasses and wears red trousers and green shirt with yellow and orange stripes) Blossom: When I say "Pop", you say "Quiz"! Pop! Spirits: Quiz! Blossom: Pop! Spirits: Quiz! Buttercup: (Clears throat) Wrap it up. (Bubbles starts giggling) Blossom: Oh, yeah. When I say "Hey", you say "Ta leme"! Hey! Hey! Spirits: Ta leme! Blossom: Hey! Hey! Spirits: Ta leme! Girls: Hey! Hey! Spirits: Ta leme! Green Spirit: Wait a sec. (The spirits went back in the box. The girls hug each other) Girls: We did it! Blossom: Well, almost. (The pile is still a mess) The Professor will be back in a minute. Buttercup: We got this. Blossom: 2 piles? Bubbles and Buttercup: 2 piles! (The girls start cleaning up as Professor Utonium comes back) Professor Utonium: Girls! I'm back! Girls: Professor! Professor Utonium: Say, you did a great job organizing everything. Did you guys work together? Blossom: We sure did! Professor Utonium: Good job, girls. (We see Hope who is still in the trampoline) Hope: Whee! Whee! Whee! (She spots a bicycle) Whoa, bicycle! (She rides on it) Whoo-hoo! Bicycle, bicycle! Buttercup: Well, it's always good to have a little hope in the world. Category:Transcripts